


Serpent Shenanigans

by Luthienberen



Series: Merry May Drabbles - watsons_woes 2019 Onwards [11]
Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: Dark Magic, Gen, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: A mission on behalf of Mycroft leads to complications for Holmes and Watson. They really should have waited for Inspector Gregson.





	Serpent Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Merry Month of Drabbles, May 2019, Week 4, using the following prompts: _Impulse, harbinger,[anguilliform](https://en.oxforddictionaries.com/definition/anguilliform) and inference_.
> 
> This is part of my Inspector Gregson is a witch series (started 2018 during the July Prompts challenge, and found [here](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1377490)), but there is no need to have read any of the previous instalments!

"Holmes, I have the strongest impulse to _hiss_ at you."

"My dear Watson, surely I cannot be blamed for a coven of practitioners evoking the vilest of arts."

"The incense Holmes?"

"Hardly the harbinger of doom, for Gregson utilises it as well."

"Sssss...We are _snakes_ Holmes and while our forms are nicely anguilliform, I would prefer to be human!"

"Fortunately Gregson should arrive soon."

"Good, let's curl up next to those papers until then."

"How did you find them?"

"Inference."

"Ssss?"

"Never transform your enemy into the animal you obviously fear, while trying to retrieve 'unimportant' documentation."

"Good old Watson!"

 


End file.
